camelotheraldfandomcom-20200216-history
Patch Notes: Version 1.16
Dark Age of Camelot Version 1.16 BETA Notes Sep 26, 2001 NEW THINGS AND BUG FIXES * - When you buy an item that you cannot equip, you will now get a dialog asking you if you really want to buy it. * - Region music has been fleshed out a little more -- you now get region music in more places, and more tracks play. * - There are two buttons on the keyboard config screen - one for "RPG defaults" and one for "FPS defaults". FPS defaults are the original set for the game. RPG defaults are from other popular online RPGs. * - You should no longer "walk in place" on death (for a few moments) any more. * - You should now see spell animations and effects all the time. There was a bug where they weren't displaying at all under heavy network load. * - You will now climb ramps and steps much more smoothly, without needing to jump. - Rangers now receive the correct skills and spells alluded to in yesterday's patch notes. * - Thief poison can now be purchased in stacks of 10, and can be stackable to 20. * - You can move faster while hidden now, which is dependant on your stealth specialization. * - Backstab and Backstab II Critical Strike combat styles will now stun. * - Critical Strike combat styles have had their damage raised across the board. * - You can no longer do critical shots on every shot by using the "auto release" feature. This was a bug. This is not a nerf. Please repeat - it was a bug. * - When taking over a keep, the keep's front door should now come back closed (it had been rebuilding itself in an open state, which was very silly). * - We are slowly raising the levels of all Realm Guards approaching the levels that we want them to be for release. Realm Guards were reduced in level for testing purposes, but will be slowly getting tougher as we approach the release date. * - Realm Guards will now agress on you regardless of level. * - We know about the many exploits that some of you are using in Realm Combat, and will be addressing them in the next few days. TRADE SYSTEM NOTES * - Need to note that the merchant cost of Siege Engine pieces was raised 50% (they were exactly the same as the cost to craft them, which made it so there was no reason to do so). WORLD NOTES * - One New Dungeon: Varulvhamn Realm: Midgard - Skona Level: 31-36 in 3-4 person groups Background Varulvhamn is an underground lair wear some werewolves take up resident. Most of the werewolves that live here tend to be less militant than those in Skona, though not necessarily less aggressive towards humankind. Two types of werewolves live here, the "common" werewolves and the wolfaur. Wolfaurs and werewolves differ slightly. Wolfaurs tends to be older-generation werewolves and as such, are almost "natural" in their forms. Because of this, they are further removed from their ancestral savagery than normal, "younger-generation" werewolves. The majority of their society (with the exception of those who are in positions that require aggression, such as wolfaur headsmen) tends to be less aggressive than their werewolf counterparts. Much to the annoyance of the werewolves, the wolfaurs tend to be more philosophical, open-minded, and even willing to accept their human Nordic neighbors. While the wolfaur are not openly aggressive toward humans and their companions, they will defend their kindred if needed. Local werewolf nobles also tend to gather in Varulvhamn to discuss matters of politics. Other Notes * -Spawn rates in Nisse's Lair tweaked. * -Two Barkeeps added to Jordheim. * All other associated barkeeps throughout the land are NOW functional. * -Levels of the guards in the frontier keeps have been modified upwards. * -All crabs in game are now set to type INSECT, and thus charmable. * -All frogs in the game are now set to type ANIMAL, and thus charmable. SPELL SYSTEM NOTES Cleric changes: * - Heavenly Visions is now a PB AE Mesmerize on a timer. * - Increased recast timer on Drive Evil line. *- Increased cast time (slightly) on Stunning Flash line. Sorcerer/Cabalist changes: * - Moved a generic snare line into the Body Destruction list. * The spec list roots now come at higher level, and are area effect. Mentalist changes: * - Mentalist's were bugged in their mana spec list... this list has been reverted back to its original form (which is to say, no one uses it) for the time being until a better revision can be implemented. Category:BETA Versions Category:Patch Notes